Lucy Saxon
Lucy Saxon is a character who appears in the third season of the revived Doctor Who series. Appearing in the episodes "The Sound of Drums" and "Last of the Time Lords", she is the human wife of the Master. She is portrayed by Alexandra Moen. History When the Master was reborn on Malcassairo in the year 100,000,000,000,000, he stole the Doctor's TARDIS. Because the Doctor had locked the vessel's flight coordinates, the Master was only capable of travelling to 21st century Earth. Immediately after his arrival, he set about making plans to dominate Earth, creating a false life for himself under the name Harold Saxon. At some point, he met Lucy and entered into a relationship with her, but more than that, he revealed his true nature to her and took her in the TARDIS to the very end of the universe. Upon witnessing the ageing and death of creation, Lucy began to see life as utterly meaningless and was lost to despair. This made her a malleable pawn - or plaything - for the Master. When Harold Saxon became Prime Minister of Great Britain, he enacted his plan to conquer Earth. Having turned the TARDIS into a paradox machine, he tore open a rift in space-time, summoning the Toclafane from the end of the universe to invade Earth and slaughter 10% of its population while enslaving the rest. Over the course of a year, the Master ruled Earth with an iron fist. During this period, Lucy was both physically and psychologically abused, reduced to a state of cold hatred and despair as she bore witness to the Master's genocidal whims. Thanks to the machinations of the Doctor and the destruction of the paradox machine, time was reversed and the Master's reign never happened. Being in the eye of the storm, at the heart of the paradox, Lucy and all those on the bridge of the Valiant still remembered the nightmare of the Year That Never Was. The Doctor was prepared to take the Master prisoner and keep him locked up in the TARDIS indefinitely, but Lucy, driven by cold hatred and vengeance, took a gun from a guard and shot the Master dead. While the Master could have regenerated, he chose not to in order to spite the Doctor and died in his arms. Following the Master's death, Lucy was quietly arrested and imprisoned without trial. Death In the 2009 Christmas special "The End of Time - Part 1", Lucy was released from her cell at Broadfell Prison by the Disciples of Saxon, a fanatical cult dedicated to the Master. The disciples had set up a ritual to restore the Master to life and Lucy was needed to carry it out. Using the Gallifreyan ring recovered from the Master's funeral pyre, Lucy's DNA and a special life-giving potion, the disciples managed to partially restore the Master. As the evil Time Lord drained the life energy of his followers to fuel his resurrection, Lucy and one of the less loyal guards sprang into action. Lucy's family had numerous contacts and Lucy used them to fashion a potion that would disrupt the resurrection and destroy the Master for good. Lucy threw the potion into the swirling vortex, creating an explosion that destroyed Broadfell Prison and killed everyone in the chamber... except for the Master, who barely survived and fled into the wasteland. Category:TV Characters Category:TV Deaths Category:Humans Category:Doctor Who Category:Killers Category:Suicide Category:Death by Explosion